Dominance
by drade666
Summary: Drade and Gabriel decide to play a little game of submission


_**DOMINANCE**_

Drade walked into the bedroom of the apartment she and Gabriel now shared with the golden brown trench coat she always wore flowing elegantly behind her. Gabriel appeared in the doorway behind her leaning on its frame as he watched her remove the coat, tossing it on the bed. Drade smirked while looking away from Gabriel cause she knew what the night held already as she let her hands fall to her sides with her wait fully rested on her right leg with the other crooked slightly. Gabriel started walking up behind her, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder only to be snatched in midair as her hand clamped around his wrist, Drade's crimson hair flowing as she spun around to face him.

"You'd love to touch me wouldn't you?" Drade asked her voice low and husky

"Yes" Gabriel breathed out his voice low as well

"Well too bad, not yet anyways" Drade corrected as she smirked then dropped Gabriel's hand. Drade slowly walked around Gabriel as he stood now with his hands at his sides, her eyes sweeping over his body in great approval with a smile Drade ran a hand up his back hitting the one spot that got him to reveal his wings. Gabriel closed his eyes trying to resist the touch cause now the game had begun and he knew to only do something if told so, which made the smile on Drade's face grow wider.

"Your very good at this game" Drade whispered into his ear her hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear making the clear bulge in his pants grow.

"You may release them, in fact I command it" Drade whispered again running her hand up his spine again. This time Gabriel sighed deeply as he released the 6 golden wings he usually kept hidden in his vessel, stretching them to full length before pulling them back in. Drade continued her walk till she was back in front of Gabriel taking full notice of the large, growing length in his pants, tilting her head to get a better view. Gabriel felt her eyes on him making it worse as he slowly started unconsciously swaying his hips back and forth giving Drade an even better view of the out line of his cock in his jeans. Drade walked over to a very elegant looking chair with royal purple cushions and dark wood accents, sitting down then crossing her legs at the knees while crooking her one arm to rest on the arm of the chair with her hand on her chin.

"Turn around" Drade stated in her velvet voice

Gabriel obeyed turning around his aching length begging to be released from its confines while Drade's eyes swept over him. Gabriel was never one to play this game but liked it when Drade played it cause when she did he never had a better orgasm in his life. At this moment with his back to Drade he never felt more venerable, more exposed especially with his wings fully extended like they were. Drade smiled cause as she stared Gabriel lowered his wings till they no longer arched above his head but rather sat just below his shoulders, slightly flared out.

"Alright, face me again" Drade ordered as Gabriel complied once more biting his bottom lip as his aching cock throbbed in his pants. Drade uncrossed her legs then stood up again as she walked up to Gabriel her hand made contact with his face, caressing his cheek gently before moving to his lips where she pulled his bottom lip down gently with two of her fingers then let it go.

"Open" The command was simple but held so much in its intent as Gabriel complied parting his lips enough for Drade to slip her fingers inside.

"Now show me, what that mouth of yours is really good at" Drade said as her face rested inches from Gabriel's face. Gabriel sucked, swirled, nipped and slid his mouth along Drade's fingers his mind envisioning what he would be able to do later with his mouth when permitted to. Gabriel got so lost in his own thoughts he forgot the game they were playing and the order he was given earlier to not touch her as he reached a hand up from his side to place on her side Gabriel felt the fingers wrench from his mouth snapping him back. Drade grabbed his second wing set hard yanking him close to her with an angry look on her face, pain piercing through Gabriel's body as Drade pulled on the bases of his wings.

"What did I tell you?" Drade gritted out through clenched teeth as Gabriel whined from her grip on his wings.

"Answer me!" Drade demanded tightening her grip on him

"To not touch you," Gabriel whispered

"I would have thought by now you'd know the rules to this game but apparently not, now I'll have to punish you" Drade stated releasing Gabriel but pushing him to his knees before fully releasing his wings from her grasp. Gabriel averted his gaze as Drade's hand firmly planted itself on the back of his head emphasizing he should stay like that, he hated when he displeased her in some way or form, plus Drade was very creative in her "punishments" especially now that they've been doing this for a while. Drade's boots clicked across the floor till she was back behind him and he waited for Drade to do whatever it was she felt would be appropriate for his punishment.

"Whatever happens next don't react!" Drade stated harshly earning only a nod from Gabriel. Drade's fingers wrapped around the base of his top right wing then Gabriel struggled not to react when Drade clamped an iron ring around the base of his wing till it fit snuggly. Gabriel bit his lip in an attempt to stop the whimper building in his throat from coming out as Drade fit 5 more rings at the base of each wing before connecting them together to prevent Gabe from moving them but the feeling of the iron rings around his wings was sending sensations running straight to his cock.

"Now lets get rid of those annoying cloths," Drade said as she waved a wrist to make Gabe naked while still kneeling on the ground. Drade walked back over to her chair taking a seat once more before giving Gabriel further orders.

"Now stay like that till I say so but you may react now if you wish" Drade stated her voice almost mocking. Gabriel let out a moan but stayed in the position he was in while his cock throbbed between his legs becoming harder by the second. A few minutes later Gabriel heard the sound of a zipper being undone then shifted his eyes enough to see Drade's jeans hit the floor as she stepped out of them before obviously setting back down. Drade's moans soon filled the room as Gabriel could hear her hands running along her flesh and along the fabric of her underwear making him want to look so badly but he won't cause Drade told him not to. Gabriel wanted so bad to look but when Drade stopped moaning he thought that she might have finished on her own, leaving him hanging as she stood up her heels clicking around till she was behind him again. Gabriel felt the cold chain linking the cuffs on his wings together raise then a yank that told him to stand which, Gabriel swiftly complied too but the next yank wasn't as gentle, Drade heaved Gabriel till he was facing the bed.

"Lay on your stomach" Drade ordered her breathe hot on the back of Gabriel's neck

Gabriel bent over to lie on his stomach while his feet stayed firmly planted on the ground with Drade standing behind him. Gabriel's hands flattened against the sheets while Drade simply stood behind him watching her legs brushing gently against the backs of his own legs making him groan even louder from the very subtle contact. Gabriel moaned in to a whimper as Drade suddenly inserted 2 fingers into him with no prep or lube creating a slow, steady pressure as she pushed into him till her fingers were seated in him, not moving or pulling out just sitting there.

"Stay still" Drade commanded suddenly making Gabriel whine

"Was that a protest?" Drade asked firmly

"N…N…No" Gabriel stated his voice wrecked

"Good!" Drade said her voice becoming light again as she simply held her fingers steady inside him. 5…10…15 minutes passed with no change as Gabriel moaned, clenching his fists in the sheets. Drade pulled her fingers from Gabe then slid up the bed till she was laying next to his head with her hand firmly planted down her underwear to rub at her own leaking opening.

"You can cum now but you can't move from that position only buck your hips" Drade told him. Gabriel started bucking his hips but the sheets were so slick under him that they only provided the smallest amount of friction on his hard length. Gabriel's hips were burning as he pushed up to get more friction from the sheets under his body as they slid around.

"Gabe, cum!" The order was clear

Gabriel bucked his hips as hard and fast as he could then Drade let out a shout of her own sending him over the edge as cum streaked the sheets beneath him. Gabriel passed out from the effort it had taken him to cum only to regain consciousness in Drade's arms on the bed. Drade had removed the iron rings from his wings; his head was resting on her chest while she slowly ran a hand along his side with a warm smile on her face.

"That never seizes to be fun," Drade said placing a kiss to the top of Gabe's head.

"Agreed" Gabriel said simply


End file.
